


Maafkan aku!

by el_saintx



Series: The First Class: HanaMakiRin [5]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Best Friends, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 17:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5936113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/el_saintx/pseuds/el_saintx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maki pada akhirnya membuka hatinya untuk mau berteman dengan Rin, namun Rin menolaknya. . . . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maafkan aku!

 

“Unnn, Aku kenapa?”

“Ugh, Dimana ini....?”

“Bukannya tadi aku sedang berada di rumah Maki-chan, lalu tiba-tiba aku tiba-tiba jatuh dan .....”

 

\---000---

 

“R.. Rin, kamu sudah bangun?!” Tanya Maki yang baru saja memasuki pintu kamar.

“Oh, Maki-chan!, Ummhh... Baru saja” Jawab Rin sambil menganggukan kepala.

“Sebenarnya, aku ada dimana sekarang, Maki-chan?”

“Rumah Sakit....” Jawab Maki singkat sembari menaruh keranjang buah di atas meja.

“Oh, begitu yah. (grin) Semuanya masuk akal sekarang. Jadi, saat ini tubuhku ini sudah mencapai titik batasnya yah. Hihihihi...” Gumam Rin tertawa meringis. Tawa yang berbeda daripada dia yang biasanya, tawa kosong yang tidak terdapat keceriaan di dalamnya.

“Apa maksudmu? Apanya yang lucu?!” Tanya Maki sambil mengernyitkan dahi.

“Bukan apa-apa, kok. _It’s just **“This is It!”.**_ Jawab Rin sambil menghela nafas panjang.

Aku hanya merasa bahwa semuanya sudah berakhir sekarang, tidak ada lagi yang bisa aku perbuat lebih jauh di masa depan. Perlahan namun pasti, Aku hanya akan menghabiskan sisa hidupku di ranjang pesakitan ini.”

“Maaf...” Katanya berusaha mengusap air mata yang kini mengalir di pipinya.

Pada saat itu suasana di ruangan mereka berada menjadi lebih dingin dan kelam, itu bukan karena suhu ruangan yang tiba-tiba turun melainkan oleh karena mengetahui bahwa Rin yang sekarang telah kehilangan harapan untuk tetap hidup. Maki yang mendengar perkataan itu juga tidak mampu berbuat apa-apa selain marah.

“Gezzz... BODOH!” Teriak Maki.

“Kamu pikir aku akan mengijinkanmu untuk memiliki pemikiran bodoh seperti itu!”

“M..Maki-chan?!”

“Lagipula, jika kamu terus-terusan berada di ranjang ini... BAGAIMANA MUNGKIN AKU BISA MENGHABISKAN WAKTU UNTUK BERTEMAN DENGANMU?!” Seru Maki diiringi suara isak tangis.

“M-Maksudmu?”

“Rin. A.. Aku... Aku mau menjadi temanmu!”

Rin begitu tersentak mendengar permintaan Maki-chan barusan namun hatinya yang telah berubah menjadi dingin itu seakan menolak untuk mempercayainya.

“M..Maaf-Nyaa, tapi...”

“Rin sudah tidak mau berteman dengan Maki-chan lagi.”

 

Maki benar-benar terkejut mengetahui respon Rin barusan. Tanpa berusaha menoleh ke arahnya, Rin mengucapkan perkataan tersebut. Bingung dan malu melanda perasaan Maki, sementara di satu sisi, hati kecilnya ingin bertanya untuk mengetahui alasan perkataan Rin tersebut namun di sisi lain, ego dirinya yang begitu tinggi menolak untuk melakukannya karena itu seperti merendahkan martabat dirinya. Dan Maki pun memilih untuk meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

“Ehh... Geezzzz!!!

###  _“FINE! Do whatever the fuck you want to do!”_ Teriak Maki sambil membanting pintu keluar ruangan.

 

** Di SMA Otonokizaka. **

“Hmm... Hanayo?!” Seru Maki saat melihat gadis berambut coklat kekuningan itu menoleh ke bangku dia.

“Maaf, Maki-chan... aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu kepadamu...” Tanya Hanayo dengan gugup.

“Apakah kamu tahu sesuatu tentang kondisi Rin-chan?”

“Terakhir aku bertemu dengan dia adalah sore kemarin, saat dia sedang menuju ke rumahmu untuk mengembalikan bukumu. Namun, hari ini aku mendengar kabar bahwa dia sedang berada di rumah sakit.”

“Trus hubungannya denganku?” Tanya Maki cuek.

“Mamanya Rin-chan berkata bahwa orang yang membawanya ke sana adalah seorang gadis berambut merah. Orang itu kamu kan Maki?”

“I-Iya... T-Tapi, itu sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan aku, kan?!” Bantah Maki.

“A.. Aku cuma ingin tahu, apakah dia baik-baik saja?!” Kata Hanayo pelan dengan kepala tertunduk. Maki yang melihat itu juga tidak sanggup untuk menahan perasaan iba dan mulai bercerita tentang keadaan Rin.

“Ummhh... Dia sudah sadar kok, kondisi tubuhnya sudah stabil pagi ini, mungkin besok juga sudah diperbolehkan untuk pulang.”

“Ehh, ini bukan berarti aku peduli kepadanya lho yah! Aku tahu ini semua karena dia merupakan salah satu pasien dari ibuku.”

“T... Terima kasih banyak Maki-chan?!” Teriak Hanayo keras sambil meneteskan air mata.

 

“Kamu, sebegitunya menghawatirkan dia?” Tanya Maki.

“Umm... Itu karena dia adalah teman terbaikku!” Jawab Hanayo sambil tersenyum.

“Ummhh... Kamar Fuji-109.” Kata Maki singkat.

“Eh? Maaf?”

“Itu tempat dia dirawat sekarang. Pergilah kesana setelah pulang sekolah nanti.” Terang Maki kepada Hanayo.

“Terima kasih banyak, Maki-chan!” Seru Hanayo sambil membungkukkan kepala serendah-rendahnya kepadanya.

“Huh, Enaknya...” Gumam Maki tanpa dia sadari.

“Eh? Ada apa Maki-chan?”

“E... Ehhh... Bukan apa-apa kok!”

 

** Di Taman Bermain. **

“Huft... Apakah aku memang ditakdirkan untuk tidak memilki teman?” Gumam Maki kepada dirinya sendiri yang sedang duduk di tempat ayunan seorang diri. Sore hari itu suasana taman tampak lebih sepi daripada biasanya, Tidak banyak orang yang singgah ke tempat itu sehingga membuat Maki berpikir bahwa hanya dia sendiri yang ada di tempat tersebut.

“Hei, kamu...” Tiba-tiba Maki mendengar ada suara gadis cilik menyahuti dirinya. Dia mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat ada seorang gadis kecil dengan 2 ikat pita di kedua sisi rambutnya sedang menatap tajam ke arahnya.

“Hummhh...”

“Iya kamu! Aku perhatikan sejak dari tadi selalu tampak murung saja, apakah kamu itu tidak punya semangat untuk hidup?!” Tanya gadis itu sembari berkacak pinggang.

“Ehh, adik kecil? Apakah kamu tersesat? Mana orang tuamu? Biar Onee-san bantu mencarikannya yah?” Tanya Maki ramah namun bukannya suasana menjadi tenang malahan gadis itu menjadi semakin marah.

“ONEE-SAN?!!!”

“Aku ini jauh lebih tua daripada kamu tahu?!”

“lagipula dari seragam sekolahmu, jelas kalau aku adalah senpai-mu, tahu?!”

“EHHH?!”

“Kamu murid kelas satu SMA Otonokizaka, kan?” Tanya gadis itu. Maki pun menganggukkan kepalanya.

“Siapa?” Tanya Maki.

“Aku? Aku adalah Nico Yazawa, murid kelas 3 disana.”

“...Yang Nanya?.” Lanjut Maki cuek.

“Glodak... Hei, kau mempermainkan aku yah?!!” Teriak Nico marah karena merasa dipermainkan.

“Huft, dasar anak kelas satu tahun ini benar-benar aneh. Dulu aku pernah bertemu dengan anak kelas satu yang luar biasa enerjik seperti tidak kehabisan tenaga untuk terus hidup, yang ingin berteman dengan semua orang di sekolah. sekarang, aku bertemu dengan anak kelas satu lainnya yang wajahnya muram seperti menantikan waktu kematiannya.” Ejek Nico ketus.

“Diam! Kamu tidak tahu apa-apa tentang aku! Lagipula, Gadis yang kamu bicarakan itu kini telah berubah.” Bentak Maki kesal/

“Heh?!”

“Ahh, sudahlah! Lupakan saja... Aku mau pulang!” Teriak Maki sambil pergi meninggalkan si senpai mungil disana.

“Cihh, Anak ini...”

 

** Di Rumah Sakit **

“Rin-chan!!!” Seru Hanayo keras saat melihat sahabatnya sedang duduk di atas kasur sambil membaca majalah.

“Hmm... Kayo-chin!!”

“Aku khawatir padamu!” Kata Hanayo sambil memeluk tubuh Rin erat.

“Tenang, Tenang... Aku tidak apa-apa kok.. hehehe...”

“Kamu disini sendirian?” Tanya Rin.

“Humm... (angguk) Maki-chan yang memberitahuku tentang ruangan ini.”

“Maki-chan, begitu yah...” Gumam Rin pelan.

“Hmm... Kenapa kamu tiba-tiba tampak murung? Apakah sedang terjadi sesuatu?”

“Aku, Aku tidak apa-apa kok... sungguh! Hahaha...”

“Jangan begitu.. Rin-chan, kamu tahu kan sejak kecil kamu tidak bisa berbohong kepadaku.” Kata Hanayo sambil menyentil hidung Rin.

“Ehehehe, Itu.. Umm... Tidak ada apa-apa kok, sungguh!” Jawab Rin berusaha tersenyum se-alami mungkin. Melihat Rin yang tampak semakin gusar, Hanayo tidak berusaha menanyai dia kembali malahan dia memeluk tubuh Rin dengan erat. Pelukan yang hangat dan lembut yang saat ini memang dibutuhkan oleh Rin.

 

“Tenanglah, semuanya pasti akan baik-baik saja kok...” Kata Hanayo pelan.

“Aku tidak tahu apa yang menjadi permasalahanmu sekarang. Jika kamu tidak bisa menceritakan itu kepadaku sekarang, itu juga adalah hakmu. Tapi tenanglah... OK, Rin?!”

“Ummhh... Terima kasih, Hanayo.” Jawab Rin sambil menahan isak tangis.

“Aku akan minta maaf kepada dia besok.”

 

** Di SMA Otonokizaka. **

“Ahh... Kamu sudah sembuh, Rin?!” Sambut Teman-teman kelasnya.

“Iya,Nyaa... Rin, baik-baik saja sekarang.. ehehehe...” Jawab Rin riang.

“Kyaa... Rin, kelas ini benar-benar sepi tanpa kamu kemarin?!” Kata salah satu teman lainnya.

“Ehh, Bohong ahh?! Lebay kalian!”

“Ehehehe, ya udah yah... Ayo, sore nanti kita makan parfait bersama-sama sepulang sekolah.” Ajak mereka kepada Rin.

“Haiiikkk!!!” Jawab Rin sambil menaikkan tangan kanannya seperti memberikan salut.

 

“Umm... Umm...”

“Kamu cari siapa, Rin?” Tanya Hanayo.

“Maki-chan tidak masuk, nyaa?”

“Dia ada di ruang UKS kok?!” Sahut teman lainnya.

“Ehh... MAKI-CHAN KENAPA?” Tanya Rin kaget.

“Tenang, dia cuma sedang bertugas piket menjaga tempat itu. Nanti juga balik.”

“Ohh, ya udah... Aku akan pergi kesana, nyaa!” Kata Rin bergegas meninggalkan ruangan kelas.

“Ehh, Rin-chan... Jam pelajaran pertama mau dimulai lho!”

 

** Ruang UKS. **

Tok..tok..tok...

 

“Siapa?” Sahut suara dari dalam. Belum sempat dia mendengar jawaban tiba-tiba Rin segera memasukki pintu tersebut.

“ M..Maki-chan!”

“Ehh, Rin? Ngapain kamu kesini?!” Tanya Maki panik saat melihat Rin semakin dekat menghampiri dirinya.

“Umm... Rin, kesini cuma mau minta maaf,nyaa!” Jawab Rin dengan kepala tertunduk

“Rin sudah bertindak kasar kepada Maki.”

“Sebenarnya aku juga sangat senang ketika kamu mau berteman denganku. Hanya saja aku terlalu bodoh untuk memahami itu, aku terlalu banyak memikirkan hal lainnya sehingga melupakan perasaanmu.”

“Sungguh, maafkan aku!” Kata Rin yang begitu menyesal. Namun dia tidak mendengar sepatah katapun keluar dari mulut Maki. Mengetahui itu dia lalu bermaksud untuk meninggalkan ruangan.

“Kalau begitu.. Selamat tinggal..” Kata Rin dengan suara putus asa. Namun, dia merasakan ada sesuatu yang menarik punca seragamnya. Dia menoleh dan melihat bahwa Maki sedang menarik blazer seragamnya.

“Tunggu, aku belum memintamu pergi kan?!” Kata Maki dengan muka memerah.

“Maki?”

“Baka, Belum pernah ada orang yang pernah melakukan hal seperti ini seumur hidupku. Orang yang benar-benar ingin berteman denganku bukan karena harta ataupun status keluargaku. Aku senang.”

Sambil mengatakan perkataan tersebut Maki berdiri dari bangkunya dan menghampiri Rin semakin dekat dan tiba-tiba dia mencium bibir gadis kucing itu. Rin yang tidak mengerti dengan apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi hanya bisa pasrah terhadap ciuman tersebut.

 

_“Actually, i love you.”_


End file.
